


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 25: Strangers

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 25: Strangers

Blaise had arrived virtually last minute for the departure. He barely had time to work his way through security at Cheyenne Mountain and report to Dr Weir before the whole crew was walking through the stargate.

He cautiously stepped through, carting his assigned load. He looked around the gate room, so very foreign, with so many people milling about. It still wasn't registering in his mind - that he was on another planet. In another galaxy. With two hundred muggles.

By the end of the first week, he knew everybody's name and specialty. There was no room for strangers on this expedition.


End file.
